


Right as Rain

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, PWP, Rain, Sentinel Senses, Sex Outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain feels wonderful against his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right as Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2008.

Jim is really glad Sandburg couldn't make it this time. Not that he isn't great company on a camping trip, but if he had, Jim wouldn't have had a chance to do this and he wouldn't have missed this for anything.

The soft summer rain had started during his hike. At first, he'd simply been glad to have the respite from the muggy summer heat. The rain was cool and sweet against his skin. Then the rain began pulling out the rich, loamy scent of the forest floor and Jim couldn't stop breathing it in with delight. The constant patter against the leaves above made a soothing white noise and the colors -- oh my god, the colors -- of the forest caught his eye everywhere.

He'd stopped in the middle of the trail, face lifted up to the rain, all his senses listening. The rain was like small, playful slaps against his skin. The entire forest felt as _happy_ as Jim right then. He was more vibrant, more alive than he had been in a long time and he suddenly wanted more of it.

So here he is, fifty feet off the hiking trail, lying naked in a small clearing, his left arm thrown over his face to protect his airways and his right hand down between his legs leisurely working his cock. His knees are up and spread so that every few seconds a raindrop splashes against his balls or his perineum or inner thighs. He never knows exactly where and the surprise is part of the pleasure.

The birds are silent in the rain but Jim is making his own music, the forest-scented indrawn breath and the low, pleasured groans out.

This is too good and Jim is in no hurry. He hopes the rain will last all afternoon.


End file.
